May (anime)
'''May '''to dziesięcioletnia Koordynatorka Pokémon, która towarzyszy w podróży Ashowi po regionie Hoenn. Jej celem jest konkurowanie w Pokazach Pokémon i wygrywanie Wstążek i Wielkich Festiwali w różnych regionach, aż stanie się główną Koordynatorką. Podróżowała po Hoenn i Kanto z Ashem, Brockiem i jej młodszym bratem, Maxem. Jest córką Normana i Caroline, a jej starter Pokémon był Torchic, którego otrzymała z rąk profesora Bircha. Historia thumb|left|May w seriach Advanced Generationthumb|May na Pucharze Wallace'athumb|left|Młoda MayMay to córka Caroline i Normana - Lidera Stadionu w Petalburg. Posiada ona również młodszego brata - Maxa. Po raz pierwszy mamy okazję ją poznać, gdy w dniu swoich dziesiątych urodzin zmierza w kierunku miasteczka Littlerot, gdzie ma otrzymać swojego startera od Profesora Bircha. W wyniku zamieszania związanego z Zespołem R i Pikachu Asha nieco jej jednak schodzi. Gdy więc w końcu wskazuje Torchica, decyduje się też ona, że od tej pory będzie wędrować z Ketchumem. Początkowo jako karty przetargowej używa argumentu, że chłopiec zniszczył jej rower (gwoli ścisłości, to robota Pikachu, skąd my to znamy), ale szybko staje się ona pełnoprawnym członkiem drużyny, w której skład wchodzą także Brock i jej brat. May trapi pewien mały problem - rozpoczęcie podróży jest dla niej doskonałą okazją do poznania świata. Same Pokémony wzbudzają w niej raczej negatywne emocje i poza kilkoma wyjątkami, po prostu się ich boi. Z czasem jednak zmienia ona swoje nastawienie, odkrywając i coraz bardziej fascynując się Kieszonkowymi Potworami. Choć w początkowych zamysłach miała ona zostać trenerką, gdy po raz pierwszy ogląda Pokazy Pokémon, od razu dostrzega w nich swoje powołanie. Startując w Pokazach zdobywa ona coraz więcej doświadczenia. Dwukrotnie udaje jej się nawet zebrać komplet pięciu Wstążek i tym samym zyskać prawo do udziało w Wielkich Festiwalach (Hoenn i Kanto). W czasie zmagań poznaje też ona szereg rywali, z których do najzacieklejszych należą Drew, Harley oraz Solidad. Opierając się na ich decyzji, po zakończeniu cyklu imprez w Kanto, May postanawia udać się w ślad za nimi do Johto. Tym samym opuszcza ona drużynę Asha i Brocka, Max z kolei zostaje w Petalburg. Po raz kolejny spotykamy ją w czasie, gdy Ketchum podróżuje po Hoenn. Gdy dowiaduje się ona o Pucharze Wallace'a, postanawia wziąć w nim udział. Na miejscu przyjaciele znów się spotykają, biorąc udział w tym prestiżowym konkursie. May dochodzi do samego finału, pokonując po drodze Zoey i niewielką ilością punktów przegrywając z Dawn. Jeśli chodzi o charakter May, to jest ona zupełnym przeciwieństwem Misty i Dawn. Tej bohaterce niemal od początku brakuje pewności siebie i z natury rzeczy jest ona bardzo pasywna w stosunku do rzeczy, do których nie jest przekonana. W tym wypadku mowa głównie o Pokémonach i o pomyśle zostania trenerem, który prawdopodobnie wymogli na niej jej rodzice. Gdy czegoś nie chce, May będzie odkładać daną rzecz w nieskończoność. Jej innym mechanizmem obronnym jest też krzyk, w wyniku czego kilkakrotnie doszło do spięć między nią, a Ashem. Lubi ona wówczas sięgnąć po cyniczne i mocne argumenty, pozwalające postawić jej na swoim. Jest to jednak bardzo niewielka część osobowości tej dziewczynki. Wracając do braku wiary w siebie, można powiedzieć, że May nie ma jej prawie w ogóle. W rezultacie jest ona gotowa sięgnąć po różnego rodzaju specyfiki, jeśli tylko pomogą jej one zwyciężyć. Dopiero w czasie kolejnych Pokazów uświadamia ona sobie, że sukces zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niej samej, oraz od wiary w jej podopiecznych. To z kolei prowadzi do diametralnej zmiany jej spojrzenia na Pokémony. Ponieważ nie wierzy ona we własne siły, często można zaobserwować, jak powiela ona strategie Asha, którego traktuje jako swojego rodzaju mentora. Dopiero gdy decyduje się ona samotnie wyruszyć do Johto, oznajmia przy okazji, że chce w ten sposób odnaleźć własny styl i stać się niezależną. Jak się okazuje, wychodzi jej to całkiem nieźle, o czym świadczą trzy, zdobyte w szybkim czasie Wstążki oraz diametralne wzmocnienie się jej Zespołu. W stosunku do przyjaciół i do brata jest zawsze opiekuńcza. Nigdy jednak nie przesadza z okazywaniem swoich uczuć, przez co czasami Max czuje się przez nią ignorowany. W rzeczywistości jednak bardzo zależy jej na jej młodszym bracie. W przeciwieństwie do Misty, to ona jest starszą siostrą. Jeżeli chodzi o zainteresowania May, to poza podróżami, zafascynowana jest ona gotowaniem i potrawami z różnych miejsc. Potrafi ona zboczyć z zaplanowanej trasy tylko po to, żeby wstąpić do polecanej w specjalnym poradniku restauracji. Do jej ulubionych dań należą różne odmiany makaronów. Sama także uwielbia eksperymentować w kuchni, przygotowując Poké Blocki dla swoich podopiecznych. Udaje jej się nawet opracować specjalną recepturę, którą nazywa "Różówy Przysmak May". Jako koordynatorka May musi dbać o swój styl i wizerunek, jednak nie przesadza ona zbytnio w tych kwestiach. W czasie podróży z Ashem nosi ona na głowie czerwoną bandamkę z białym Poké Ballem. Nakłada też na siebie granatowe getry z krótką nogawką oraz czerwoną bluzkę z białym przedłużeniem, wyglądającym trochę jak sukienka. Na dłoniach nosi ona granatowo-białe rękawiczki. Przed wyruszeniem do Johto, zmienia ona jednak swój ubiór na nieco modniejszy. Stare nakrycie głowy zamienia na zieloną bandamkę, jej bluzka zamienia krój na modniejszy, z ciemnym kołnierzykiem i dwiema kieszeniami, przypominającymi Poké Balle. Jedynie getry wydają się przypominać o starym ubraniu May. Startując w Pucharze Wallace'a, zakłada ona na siebie strój, rodem z Baśni tysiąca i jednej nocy. Pokémony Podejście May do Pokémonów zmienia się diametralnie wraz z czasem jej podróży. Początkowo większość Stworków przyprawia ją o dreszcze i preferuje ona jedynie małe i słodkie Poki. Z czasem jednak uczy się ona, że każdy Kieszonkowy Potwór jest na swój sposób dobry i trzeba się tylko trochę pomęczyć, żeby wyciągnąć z niego potencjał. Jeżeli chodzi o wymagania i nastawienie do swoich podopiecznych, to także ulega modyfikacjom. Początkowo jest ona niezwykle wymagająca, a gdy jeszcze lekko poniesie ją pewność siebie, wówczas jej Pokémon nie ma łatwego życia. Tak na przykład wyglądała sprawa z Bulbasaur, która lekko się zestresowała na scenie. Szybko jednak uczy się ona, że porozumienie między Koordynatorem, a jego podopiecznym to 99% sukcesu. W swoich treningach stara się ona naśladować Asha, często stosując wykorzystane przez niego strategie w czasie Pokazów. Inspirację stanowi dla niej także Drew, którego początkowo dostrzega jako niedoścignionego rywala, z czasem zaś jako godnego siebie przeciwnika. Jej skład jest bardzo zróżnicowany i w większości składa się ze słodkich Poków lub ich ewolucji. Po wyprawie do Johto ulega on znacznemu wzmocnieniu, wzbogacając się o takich mocarzy jak Venusaur, Wartortle czy Glaceon. Przy sobie Status nieznany Pożyczone Wstążki thumb|Wstążki May z Kantothumb|Wstążki May z Johto Hoenn *Wstążka Fallarbor *Wstążka Verdanturf *Wstążka Lilycove *Wstążka Wyspy Izabe *Wstążka Pacifidlog Kanto *Wstążka Safranii *Wstążka Silver *Wstążka Wyspy Chrysanthemum *Wstążka Gardenii *Wstążka Mulberry Johto *Trzy nieznane Wstążki Ranking Wielkich Festiwali May występowała w następujących Wielkich Festiwalach: *Wielki Festiwal Hoenn (Top 8) *Wielki Festiwal Kanto (Top 4) Kategoria:Bohaterowie